The Duties of Slytherin Princess
by Streak of fire
Summary: Sarah Everson and Draco Malfoy have been best friends sice they were little. But no one ever thought they would get maried. All about their relationship. How it started and so on.How it almost ended and how their kid ended up being their savior
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Sarah Everson. I have straight blonde hair and green eyes. I am sixteen and in my sixth year of Hogwarts. I am in the Slytherin house with no other then Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin is my best friend. I'm called the princess of Slytherin so we get along so well. I am 5'4 and live in a huge mansion in the farm part of London. Our estate spans a good 15 acres with a barn housing some 6 horses. In my family there is me, my mother Brenda who is like me 5'4 with straight blonde hair and green eyes, also my father Mark who is 6'2 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there are my three brothers, Nick who is my twin brother. Nick has spiky blonde hair and green eyes and is 5'7 he is also in his sixth year of Hogwarts. Then there is my older brother Joe, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and is 5'9. He is in his 7th year at Hogwarts. And then there is my oldest brother Kevin who has blonde hair and green eyes and is 6'1. He graduated from Hogwarts last year and now works at

the Ministry of Magic as the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic himself. My family is highly respected and feared just like our long time family friends the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's estate is directly across from ours so they are always over visiting.

It was a Monday morning exactly two weeks before I had to go back to Hogwarts, and I planed to enjoy these two weeks. I got up at 9:30 and took a quick shower and went into my walk in closet to pick out something to wear. I decided on a black mini skirt and a silver shirt with green writing on it which read 'I am a Slytherin princess and I'm proud of it.' and to go along with the ensemble I put on black high heel sandals that tie up my leg like ballet slippers. Then I walked down stairs to the dining room to see my family and Draco sitting at the table eating breakfast. I took a seat between Draco and Nick and our house elf Mavie came over to me.

"What would miss like for breakfast?"Mavie asked squeakily.

"What do I always have for breakfast 2 eggs sunny side up with plain non toasted rye bread and a glass of apple juice. And it better not take to long!" I said nastily to her.

"Yes miss." Mavie said backing out of the room.

"That was a little harsh Sarah." My mother said.

"Our Sarah is a true Slytherin. Mom, cut her some slack she's not a morning person." Kevin said giving me a smirk.

"Yeah mom Sarah is the princess of the family and she has a right to be cranky." Joe said smiling at my mother.

"Kevin and Joe are right dear you should be pleased she has that Slytherin attitude to her." My father said smiling sweetly at me.

"We're proud of her she really rules the school." Nick and Draco said together smirking at me.

"Next to Draco, Nick, and Joe of course." I added smirking at them.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco asked me.

"Diagon Alley I need to get my materials so we should get it over with and enjoy the rest of vacation. If we don't have anything else to do." I said smiling sweetly at my father.

"Of course you, Nick, Joe, and Draco may go to Diagon Alley." My father said smirking at me.

"Then we can go horse back riding." I said smiling at Draco.

"Of course Princess Sarah you and I can go riding together." Draco said to me.

"Well I was hoping that my wonderful twin brother would go riding with us." I said doing a puppy dogface at Nick.

"Sorry sis other plans. Going to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with some Slytherin pals." Nick said finishing his breakfast.

"Oh how about you Joe?" I asked a little hurt Nick didn't want to go.

"Sorry sis going on a date with Amanda after we go to Diagon Alley." Joe said as he got up from the table.

"Kevin?" I asked getting madder.

"Sorry I have an important meeting with the Minister and other leaders." Kevin said finishing breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast miss." Mavie squeaked appearing at my elbow with my breakfast.

"It's about time!" I shouted a little harsher than necessary since it had only been 5 minutes. But I was taking out my anger for Nick, Joe, and Kevin not wanting to go riding.

"Sarah that was uncalled for!" Kevin, Joe, and Nick shouted at me.

"I don't care! I don't want breakfast, I don't want to go to Diagon Alley, and I don't want to go horse back riding!" I shouted throwing my breakfast plate at the wall before storming up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door.

A couple minutes later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a nock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked lying on my bed.

"Draco." Draco called through the door.

"Go away." I said rolling over so my back was to the door.

I heard the door open and then I felt Draco sit down on my bed.

"I thought I told you to go away." I said keeping my back to him.

"What's bothering you Sarah? You don't even act like that for no reason." Draco asked placing a hand on my back.

"They don't want to spend time with me anymore. They always have plans when I want to do something with them. But if they want to hang out with me I drop whatever I'm doing and hang out with them. I come in second to their social life." I said starting to cry.

Draco put his arms around me and lifted me into a hug and I sobbed on his shoulder. We stayed in the embrace long after I had stopped crying and we didn't stop until Draco reminded me we had to go to Diagon Alley. So we went over to my fireplace and took some floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley." and I found myself in Florish and Blotts. A minute later Draco came up behind me. We looked around for a bit and bought our spell books and then went to buy our other supplies. It took us a haph hour to finish shopping but when we were done we went to the ice cream shop for ice cream cones. I got chocolate and Draco got mint chocolate chip and we shared. When we were almost finished Harry Potter and Ron Weasly walk into the ice cream shop.

"Malfoy, Everson." Harry growled.

"Potter, Weasly." Draco and I growled.

"Well if you don't mind Draco and I would like to leave and your standing in our way so move, Potter." I said snarling.

"Only if you say please, Everson." Ron said cynically.

"How about we duel now you and I, Potter." Draco snarled drawing his wand from his robes.

"Well if you don't mind being humiliated in front of Everson here, Malfoy." Harry said drawing his wand as well.

They paced and I started to get nervous. They snarled at each other and they were about to start shouting spells when I ran between them.

"Stop!" I shouted as I did Harry shouted a spell and it hit me square in the chest and it felt like a sword had slashed me through my chest twice. And I heard four male voices shouting before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in my house surrounded by Draco, my parents, Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

"What happened?" I asked them as I slowly tried to sit up.

"Lay back sweetie you lost a lot of blood so relax." My father said to me gently pushing me back so that I was lying back again.

"But what happened?" I asked again getting frustrated.

"Potter hit you with a slicing spell which cut you up pretty badly princess." Draco explained placing his arm around my neck.

"When he said the spell we had just gotten to were you were and heard him say the spell, and when it hit you we got mad and beat both him and Weasly up pretty badly." Nick explained placing a hand on my leg.

"Get away from me." I said pulling my leg away from his hand and then wincing from the pain.

"Sarah…" Joe started to explain.

"No don't "Sarah" me. You didn't want to spend time with me and you wouldn't have come looking for me if I hadn't been mad at you and made that scene in the dining room." I said sitting up even though Draco tried to keep me lying down.

"Sarah you listen to me we have social lives and we can't spend time with you all the time." Kevin said firmly.

"You don't want to spend time with me anymore. You always have plans when I want to do something with you. But if you want to hang out with me I drop whatever I'm doing and hang out with you. I come in second to your social lives." I said starting to cry again.

"You three are in deep trouble. Look what you've done to her. I'm going to kill you. She idolizes you three, but you ignore her for some friend or some girl or some job. She's my best friend and the only time she cries is because of you ignoring her or blaming her for something she didn't do." Draco yelled at them as he held me tight.

"So you boys have been neglecting your sister. I should let Draco kill you but you three are supposed to protect her." My father said angrily glaring at the three of them.

"They haven't been doing a very good job have they, just look at what happened to our poor daughter because of their neglect." My mother said placing a soothing hand on my back.

"Will all of you stop it I just want to be left alone to rest for a bit." I said angrily pulling away from Draco and my mother.

Everyone looked at me then shook their heads and left me alone. I laid down and thought about my upcoming year at Hogwarts. I was going to get even with Harry Potter if it's the last thing I do I thought to myself before falling into a painful sleep. When I woke up again it was three days later and I had a week before I had to be back to Hogwarts. I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of black velvet pants with green and silver snakes and a silver shirt that said "The Princess is here…" in the front and "so the party can begin." on the back, and a pair of black boots with a silver snake as the zippers. Then I went down stairs to the dining room for something to eat. When I got there only Nick and Joe were sitting at one end of the table so I sat on the other end and Mauvie brought my breakfast and a note from my parents telling me that I was to go over to the Malfoy's today to hang out with Draco. So I ate breakfast with out a word to my brothers and then when I had finished I walked over to the Malfoy's. When I arrived I rang the bell and their house elf Tribble answered the door.

"Hello miss. Come in master Malfoy is waiting for you in his room." Tribble said gesturing me in.

I walked into the mansion and up the stairs to the third floor and entered Draco's room without knocking. Big mistake, Draco was standing in nothing but the black silk boxers with the silver serpents I had bought him for Christmas.

"Sarah!" Draco yelled as I spun around so he could get dressed. "You can look now." He said.

I tuned around and he was dressed in jeans and a black shirt with the words "Slytherin Prince is the best friend of the Slytherin Princess…" on the front and "so don't mess with her if you don't want a fist in your face." on the back.

"Draco you know how I was hit by that spell?" I asked gingerly because of the topic.

Draco's eyes narrowed "Yeah what about it?" he asked as we sat on his bed.

"Well it left a scar and I was reading about the spell and it says that if I experience a lot of emotional trauma at one time it will open again and I will loose more blood." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well then I'll make sure you don't have any stress so we won't have to worry about it. And I'll make Potter pay even it's the last thing I do." Draco said putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Draco I appreciate it. You're the best friend any girl could have." I said giving him a hug.

For the rest of the day we went swimming and had a delicious lunch of hamburgers and fries. Then we went to the Leaky Cauldron for a butter bear and then we walked around Hogsmead and went back to Draco's house. A little while later I went home and found my brothers waiting in the dinning room waiting for me.

"Sarah" Joe said getting up from the table and started walking toward me.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." I said walking toward the stairs.

"Sarah wait we need to talk." Nick said pleading with me.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked turning around.

"They went out to dinner with some friends and won't be back till late tonight." Kevin answered me curiously.

"Well I am a little hungry. You can talk to me until I'm finished with dinner." I said sitting at the table next to Nick and across from Joe and Kevin.

Mauvie brought me my plate, which was filled with steak, mashed potatoes, string beans, and corn muffins.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Sarah we've been thinking long and hard about what you said to us after your accident." Joe said putting his hand on mine.

"That's a first for you three. Usually you dismiss what I say as if it doesn't matter." I said cynically pulling my hand away.

"We know and we want to apologize for that." Kevin said quietly looking down.

"We never knew it hurt you so much until Draco told us that you cry

A lot over it." Nick said looking at me with huge eyes.

"We always thought that nothing could ever effect The Princess of Slytherin. Not even three jackass brothers." Joe said putting his hand on mine again.

"I don't know what to say to you three except that I love you and adore you, and I need you to care and spend time with me." I said tears starting to come to my eyes.

"We do care about you and we promise to spend more time with you. You should come first over everything." They said together.

We talked for hours long after I had finished my dinner, and we went to bed smiling knowing everything was going to be ok. For the next week I spent time with Draco and my brothers and I was completely happy.

The day I had to leave for school I woke up early and got dressed. I picked a short black mini skirt and a light blue t-shirt that said, "Don't mess with the Princess." on the front and "Take a picture it will last longer." on the back, and black sandals. I picked up my stuff that I had packed the night before and walked down stairs. My parents, my brothers, and Draco were waiting in the living room for me.

"Finally sis geese you can really sleep." Nick said egsageratly.

"Well brother dearest you're not any better." I said whacking upside the head.

"Oh!" Nick shouted and lunged for me.

"Enough you two do I have to do recon duty already were not even

at school yet." Joe said sighing.

"Well we better go if we don't want to be late." I said walking toward the door and everyone followed.

Nick, Joe, Draco, and I walked to the limo and Kevin and my parents stayed at the door waving good-bye. Our parents never accompanied us to platform 9 ¾ so it didn't matter. The limo took us to the station and we got out and walked straight into the barrier of platforms 9 and 10 and arrived infront of the Hogwarts Express. I boarded the train with Draco and we walked along the isle until we found an empty compartment. We sat down and were just getting comfortable when we heard familiar voices coming down the hallway.

"This year should be great." A voice said from outside our compartment.

"We come of age and the girls are drawn to our charm." Another voice said.

"The only girl that is drawn to your charm is me." A female voice

said lauging.

Draco got up from his seat and opened the door so fast that it scared the three people outside of our compartment.

"Potter." Draco growled.

"Malfoy." Harry said then he noticed me. "Sarah I hope you're ok." Harry added taking a step towards me.

"Actually Potter her brothers and I took great care of her after you pretty much killed her." Draco said nastily stepping infront of Harry stopping him in his tracks.

"Well I hate to interrupt but we would like to get into our friends compartment if you don't mind. And Sarah's brothers would like to see their sister." A voice said from behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone whirled around and there stood Blaise Zambinie and Markus Flint with my brothers looking extremely angry. Everyone glared at each other and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked away.

"Blaise!" I shouted jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey Sarah how are you?" Blaise asked hugging me back.

"Fine but enough about me I haven't seen you all summer and you didn't even ask me out yet." I said giving him my best pout.

"Hey it's not my fault that Draco here has been keeping me running around doing his errands." Blaise said sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"And what errands would that be?" I asked giving Draco a questioning look and leaning my head on Blaise's chest

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty head about Sarah. And Blaise just in case you forgot when the Prince of Slytherin is in the room the Princess of Slytherin is off limits to everyone but me." Draco said sitting down next to Blaise and pulling me onto his lap.

"Draco that's not fair I was just going to ask her out and you know she was going to say yes." Blaise said glaring at Draco.

"Remember Zambini whatever I want I get. And right now until we get to the station I want Sarah." Draco said pushing my head down so it was resting against his chest.

"Draco you know that if you mess with me I will kick your ass." I

said getting off Draco's lap and sitting down across from both him and Blaise.

"She's right Draco we know from experience." Nick said rubbing his head.

"And if you two want to fight over me take it outside and don't do it in front of me because I want nothing to do with it." I said smiling nicely.

A while later the train stopped and we got up and walked off, all the while Draco and Blaise were shooting death glares at each other. We got into the horseless carriages and I sat next to Draco knowing he'd throw a fit if I didn't. Draco smirked at Blaise as I sat down and Blaise threw him a death glare.

"Nock it off Blaise you're acting like a 3 year old." I said smirking at Blaise while laying my head on Draco's shoulder.

"How come you don't yell at Draco but you'll yell at me?" Blaise asked pouting.

"Because Drackie poo here is the best guy I ever met next to my brother of course." I said giving Draco a hug and snickering at the face that Draco made.

"I thought I told you never call me Drackie poo ever again it reminds me of…" Draco started as we climbed out of the carriage and walking up the steps of the castle.

"Drackie poo!" A voice called from behind us.

"Parkinson." Draco mumbled before plastering on a fake smirk.

"Hello Pansy." I said smirking at her.

"Sarah how have you been. Hope you've been keeping Drackie poo in line for me." Pansy said hanging on Draco.

"Of course Pansy I never let him out of my sight." I said cynically.

We made our way to the Slytherin table and sat ourselves down. Pansy sat next to Draco on one side, I sat down next to him on the other side Blaise sat next to me on the other side, and then Nick and Joe sat across from us. Dumbledor gave his usual speech that our group talked through. Then the plates were filled with food and we dug in. Then when the feast was over we left the great hall and went to our common room. We hung out for a bit on the common room couches. I sat with Blaise on one couch with my head in his lap while he played with my hair. I could see Draco glaring at Blaise from over on the other couch as Pansy clung to him trying to get him to focus on her.

"Well I'm tired all, I'm off to bed." I said getting up from the couch.

"Oh do you have to I was getting comfy." Blaise pouted reaching a hand for me.

"Sorry got to get some rest for tomorrow and the start of class's." I said yawning.

"I'm tired to I think I'll be off to bed too." Draco said shaking Pansy off of him. "Night." He added walking with me to the stairs.

"We have to talk. I'll meet you in your dorm in 5 minutes." Draco whispered to me.

"Ok fine see you then." I whispered back and then louder I added "Night Blaise, Nick, and Joe."

"Night." They coursed back.

Five minutes later I was showered and dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top as pajamas. I was waiting for Draco in my private dorm, when he appeared.

"You're late." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"By one minute." Draco sneered.

"I'm the Slytherin Princess and I don't like to wait." I said smirking.

"Well I should think that I'm worth the wait." Draco said smiling a little.

"Not really." I said non-chalantly.

"Oh really." Draco said as he began to tickle me.

"Draco stop it please you know I hate being tickled." I whined as he tickled me harder.

"I'll only stop if you kiss me." Draco whispered in my ear as he continued to tickle me.

"Fine." I said and kissed him on the lips softly. He deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue into my mouth exploring softly.

"Draco stop I can't do this with you." I said pushing him off me.

"Are you saying no to me the Prince of Slytherin?" Draco asked glaring at me.

"Yes I am. I can't do this with you anymore because I'm in love with someone else." I said shuttering as he gave me a fiery gaze.

"Who?" He asked calmly.

"Blaise." I told him fearing what he would do next.

I could feel Draco glaring at me even though I didn't look to find out. He raised his hand and smacked me across the face with the back of his hand. I felt blood dripping from my mouth.

"Malfoy you just made a big mistake." I said snarling at him.

"No you made the mistake of falling in love with Zambinie." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Mark my words Draco Malfoy when my parents hear about this and then your parents here about this you will be the one to pay." I said angrily storming into my bathroom and locking the door.

Five minutes later I heard the door to my dorm close and I walked out of the bathroom. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep all the while thinking to myself "Why did I lie? Why didn't I tell him the real person I'm in love with is him?".


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up early and took a shower. I got dressed in my Slytherin robes and went down stairs to the comon room. When I got down there only one other person there Draco. I decided to get out of there as fast as I could so I went direcly to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going Sarah?" Draco asked as I was almost out.

"None of your buissness." I said spinning around to face him.

"Sarah can we talk about last night?" Draco asked reaching his hand out to me.

"Talk about what how you back handed me acrooss the face." I snarled angrily at him.

"How he what?" I heard two voices ask from behinde me.

I wirled around and found myself face to face with Nick and Blaise.

"It's nothing just having a discussion." Draco said nervously.

"Oh Blaise thank god you're here. Last night Drac came into my dorm and we had a fight and he hit me with the back of his hand across my face." I said wrapping my arms around Blaise.

"You did what to my sister?" Nick roared at Draco taking a dangerous step toward Draco. "Well sarah I'm going to go write to Mom and Dad and Kevin I'll see you at breakfast." Nick added as he through one last glare at Draco.

"I don't know how you do it Draco but you were able to anger and upsett everyone that matters in only 12 hours after ariving at school." Blaise said putting his arm around me. "Let's go Sarah we better get down to breadfast before he desides to hit both of us." Blaise added as we left.

Ten minutes later Blaise, Nick, Joe, and I were eating and talking when Professer Mcgonagal came over to us.

"Miss Everson will you follow me please your parents are here." She said and I noded and sood and followed her.

We walked down the table and stopped to pick up Draco and then the three of us walked to her office. My parents and Draco's parents wre sitting there. When we walked in I went right over to my parents and hugged them.

"Sarah are you ok darling?" My mother asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine." I replied.

"Thank you Professer we'll take it from here." My father said to Professer Mcgonagal she nodded and left.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy it's nice to see you." I said with a small smile.

"You as well Sarah." Mr Malfoy said to me.

"We after Nick wrote to us we contacted the Malfoys then we apparated here. We are extreamly angry at what's happened and so are the Malfoy's and they assured us that they will handle Draco's punishment so you'll be ok." My father said smiling sweetly at me.

"Ok Daddy." I said smirking at Draco.

My parents and I walked out of the room and as my parents apparated I heard Mr Malfoy yelling at Draco.

"You aren't supposed to hurt her Draco; you're supposed to get her to love you and you're supposed to love her." Mr Malfoy yelled.

"I do love her." Draco shouted in reply.

"Crucio!" Mr Malfoy shouted "Don't ever talk back to me." He added.

"Ahhh!" Draco shouted in pain.

I ran around the corner when the Malfoys came out of the office. Then after they apparated I went into the office. I found Draco laying on his side with tears rolling down his face.

"Draco." I wispered softly kneeling down.

"This is what you wanted." He said sniffiling.

"No it's not. It's not what I wanted at all what I wanted was to tell you that the real person I love isn't Blaise it's you." I said softly starting to cry again. "You are the only one I cry over exept for my brothers, and you're the only one there for me all the time with no questions asked." I added letting the sobs come.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat up slowly and took me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder.

"I love you Draco." I said truthfully drying my tears.

"I love you too Sarah." He said hugging me tightly to him. "And I'll never hurt you or let you go ever." He added kissing my lips softly.

"We have to get to class."I said to Draco as I helped him to get up.

"What's our first class?" He asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"Potions with Gryfinors." I told him leading him out of the office.

"Wonderfull. Don't worry if Potter starts with you I kill him for messing with my girlfriend." Draco said kissing my cheek.

"I like the sound of that "girlfriend" it sounds just perfect coming from you. Wait Draco what are we going to do about Blaise." I asked remembering my guiltless flirting with him this morning.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Zambinie. You are mine now and you will always be." Draco said as we made our way through the halls to potions.

Two minutes later we were seated in potions in the back of the room. Blaise walked in and smiled at me and made his way toward me and Draco. Then Nick walked in and sent a glare at Draco who was sitting next to me.

"Draco what are we going to do? I'm so nervouse Nick's going to

kill you." I said panicking.

"Don't panick I'll take care of this." Draco patted my leg softly.

Blaise and Nick were now next to us taking seats. Blaise sat on my other side and Nick sat next to Draco on his other side.

"Draco no offense but what the hell are you doing sitting next to Sarah?" Blaise asked putting his arm around my neck.

"I would prefer it if you took your arm off my neck." I said pulling away from Blaise and throwing him a glare.

"But Sarah I thought you and I after this morning and all where daiting." Blaise stammered.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Blaise." Draco snickered as he put his arm around the back of my chair, and I snuggled closer to him.

"You're dating him?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Don't sound so shocked Blaise the Slytherin Princess only dates the Slytherin Prince. You should know that, we only fool around with other people untill we decide to go out with eachother. Then we never fool

around with people below our power wich is everyone else." I said chillingly to him smirking and kissing Draco's cheek.

"I can't beleave you're going out with him after what he did to you." Nick said glaring at Draco.

"We talked about that. He didn't mean to do it but I angered him to the point where he didn't know what he was doing." I said putting my head on Draco's shoulder. "Oh and Nick switch places with Blaise please I don't want him sitting next to me." I added pleading with Nick to let the conversation drop.

"Sarah." Nick started.

"I'll fill you in later." I said sharply. Nick nodded and switched seats with Blaise and my best friend Allison sat on Draco's other side.

"Ally this weekend is a Hogsmead trip who are you going with?" I asked as I nudged my brother with my elbow under the table.

"No one asked me yet." Allison said looking a little upset.

"Realy well I bet someone will ask you soom." I reassured her

smiling sweetly at her.

"Ally um can I ask you something?" Nick asked.

"Sure anything." Ally said smiling.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Nick asked blushing.

"I'd love to." Ally said getting up and kissing his cheek.

Just then the dungeon doors opened and Professer Snape walked in and everyone became silent.

"Good morning Slytherins." Proffeser Snape said smirking.

"Morning Professer." We choresed.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." Professer Snape said "Ok lets begin today's lesson will be on the potion of worst fear. This potion makes the drinker see his or her worst fear for a period of 6 hours." Snape added. "So break into pairs and begin making the potions."

Draco and I were partners and we made the potion. When the potion was finished he and I decided I would drink it. But we forgot about my scar from the curse. I drank the potion and for a minute I thought it wasn't working, but then I felt a sinking feeling and saw my worst fear. My worst fear was that Draco and my brothers were killed by Harry Potter and I was left all alone. I felt so much pain that I thought I was going to die.


End file.
